The Sliver Ranger
by Swiftwing1
Summary: Antonio, Jayden, and Mentor are acting weird, then a silver ranger shows up, whats gonna happen next? And what is her secret? Rated T
1. Intro

**Summary:Antonio, Jayden, and Mentor are acting weird, then a silver ranger shows up, whats gonna happen next? Please read. I am horrible at summaries.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai I only own the cahracters and lines I make COPYING INTENDED!**

**Authors Note: Some of the rangers personality might be switched. Give me a break it's my first story!**

~~At the Shiba House~~

Mia: Where's Kevin?

Emily: He is running until 8:30 today.

Mike: What? Why?

Emily: I don't know.

Mia: It's probably because of yesterday that Mooger attack was in the middle of his run.

Mike: Oh yeah, orderly Kevin.

~Mentor and Jayden come in carrying Antonio- Jayden puts Antonio on his bed~

Emily:*stands up and gasps*

Mia: What? *stands up*

Mike:*stands up and goes to Antonio* What happened?

Jayden: Kevin called me, he found Antonio lying on the ground.

Emily: Where's Kevin?

Mentor: He went to check the gap sensors in the area.

~Kevin enters~

Kevin: They're fine.

Antonio: Uhhh...

Mentor: Lets leave Jayden with Antonio.

~Mentor, Mia, Mike, Kevin, and Emily exit~

Antonio:*sits up* _She's_ _back!_

**Sorry, short chapter. Best I could do in 10 minutes. My moms kicking me off of the computer. I hope to update soon. Please, NO flamers!**


	2. Frostface

**Hi, I'm going to try to update every week or whenever I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers only the characters and lines I make up.**

****Jayden :_She's back?_ That's why you fainted?

Antonio: Yes and no. Yes, shes back. No, that's not why I fainted. I thought I heard a Nighlock attack. So I turned around and that's all I remember.

Jayden: Hmm... I'll tell mentor. You should rest now.

Antonio: Okay.

~Jayden exits~

~2 hours later~

*BEEP BEEP*

Mentor: Nighlock attack at the park!

~At the park~

Jayden: Nighlock!

Frostface: Oh soon you'll find out how _cool_ I am.

Jayden: Well, we'll bring on the heat!

Everyone: SAMURAIZER! GO GO SAMURAI!

Everyone:*morphs*

Everyone: Rangers together! Samurai forever!

Frostface: Moogers!

~Moogers come out-the rangers defeat all of them~

Jayden: Spinsword! Blazing Strike!

Frostface: Ice wall!

~Blazing Strike hits the ice wall and they both disippear~

Frostface: Ice shard!

~Ice shards come towards them- they slice through them but some hit Mike, Kevin and Emily-they all fall and demorph~

Mia: Emily! Mike! Kevin!

Jayden: Keep going!

Frostface: Your lucky, I'm dried out! *Slides into a gap*

Mia & Jayden: *demorphs*

Mia:*runs over to them* Are you guys ok?

Jayden: *gets out his samuraizer* Mentor, Mike, Kevin, and Emily are beat up...okay...*Hangs up* Mentors on his way.

~Half an hour later at the Shiba house~

Jayden: Will they be alright?

Mentor: Yes, they need to rest, though.

*BEEP BEEP*

**Like the secound chapter? Please R&R. And no flamers please. The next chapter will be posted as soon as I can.**


	3. Silver Ranger

**Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai, I only own the characters and lines I make up.**

~Emily and Kevin enter~

Jayden: Can they come?

Mentor: Yes.

Jayden: Okay.

~Mia enters~

Mentor: Its at Harrisburg Square.

Kevin:Le'ts go!

~5 minutes later at Harrisburg Square~

Jayden: Hey Frostface!

Frostface: Samurai Rangers! I thought I heard a nuisance!

Jayden: Ready?

Mia,Kevin,&Emily:Ready!

All: Samuraizer! GO GO SAMURAI!

~They morph~

All: Rangers together, Samurai forever!

Frostface: Snowballs!

~About 100 snowballs come flying towards the ranger-They slice through them all~

Jayden: Spinsword, Blazing Strike!

Emily: Spinsword, Seismic Swing!

Mia: Spinsword, Airway!

Kevin: Spinsword, Dragon Splash!

Frostface: Ice Wall!

~Blazing Strike and Airway make the ice wall dissappear, Dragon Splash freezes, Seismic Swing hits him.~

Frostface: Ahhh!

Kevin: Got him!

Frostface: Ice Breath!

~Jayden and Emily avoid the Ice Breath, but it freezes Mia and Kevin~

Emily: Mia! Kevin!

Jayden: What did you do to them!*When he says 'do' he slashes the Nighlock*

Frostface:*avoids Jayden's sword* They're frozen and soon you will b-OW!

~ A silver ranger suddenly appears carrying a silver whip~

** Sorry if this is to short for you. No flamers please.**


	4. Secrets Secrets

**A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't posted a new chapter in a loooooooong time. I had it all written out then I forgot to save. SORRY! I have a question for you, do you want a lot of small chapters quickly or long chapters that take a while? Heres another question... should I put this in story format? This chapter will be. In case you haven't noticed my name isn't Saban so I DON'T own Power Rangers. Merry Christmas and Happy Hanaka! Here's the story...**

Jayden's POV

What was going on? How did she become a ranger? Is it actually _her_? "Let me take a crack at it!" the silver ranger yelled before she whipped the Nighlock with that whip of hers.

"OH C'MON! NOW THERE'S 7 OF YOU?" Wow, that whip must be strong or she must be. That was the Nighlock. Who is now saying "I'll be back!" and is sliding through a gap.

"That was fun."FUN? Okay, now I have no doubt that its _her. _But I have to be cautious, she might not want to reveal her identity.

"Who are you?" I asked trying not to sound suspicous. I demorphed. So did Emily.

She responded by saying "Call me Silvia." her voice didn't give away anything, but theres no doubt that thats her voice.

"Hi, Silvia. I'm Emily, this is Jayden." Now she knows its me and I know its her.

"Hey, Jay." she said. I winced. How could she be so obvious?

"You two have met before?" Emily looked confused. I got to think fast. I glanced at Mia and Kevin. They were still frozen. I better point that out.

"We can talk later. What about Mia and Kevin?"

"Ice is my power. Hold on." She held out her arm towards Mia and Kevin. Her hand looked like it held a baseball. Suddenly, Mia and Kevin unfroze and demorphed. "Got it!" She lowered arm. Wow, impressive.

"What hapened?" Mia asked. Her eyes met Silvia's. Her eye's widend.

Kevin's gaze followed Mia's "Who are you?" he asked.

I stepped forward "This is Silvia. We will explain the details later. We got to get back to the Shiba house. Lets go." We started to the Shiba house. Silvia demorphed. She had long dark brown hair with brown eyes. She was wearing regular jeans, a gray sweater, gray boots and a silver charm braclet.

I was dying to ask her where she had been all these years and if she had seen _**her.**_But not in front of the others. We walked in silence. It took about 17 minutes.**(I was gonna end it here but you guys deserve better)**

Emily's POV

Right when we got to the Shiba house Antonio and Mentor were standing talking about something. Everyone was there except for Mike. Mike, oh Mike. Where was he? Jayden walked up to Antonio and whispered something in his ear. Antonio muttered something back then said "Who is she?".

He knew something. "This is Silvia." I responded.

Antonio's face gave nothing away. "Hi, Silvia. I'm Antonio."

"Hi Antonio." They looked like they have met before. Wait, her name is _Silvia_! Thats it!

I was so busy thinking that I didn't notice that Mentor, Jayden, and Silvia had left the room.

"Well, I am gonna go to my room." Antonio said. He left.

This was my chance! "Antonio, Jayden, Mentor, and Silvia are hiding something!" I declared.

**I hoped you liked chapter 4! No flamers please! R&R!**


	5. Pranks

**Hi! I have decided that the rest of the story will be in story format. Shout out to kitten9322. Who was the first person to comment.. My name is NOT Saban and I DON'T own Power Rangers (I wish i did though).**

Emily's POV

Mia, and Kevin looked SO confused. "Why do you think that?" Mia asked.

"They are acting so weird," I responded. I was determined to tell them before Mentor, Antonio, Jayden or Silvia came back. "and shes the _silver_ ranger! _Silvia, silver,Silvia, silver!_

Kevin probably was mad that he hadn't figured that out first, but he didn't show it. "Your right, its fake!"

At that moment Silvia came in. Had she heard anything? "Who's that guy back there?" she asked.

I had to think for a minute, she had met the whole team except for...Mike! How could I forget him? "Oh, that's Mike. He probably doesn't know that your here."

Silvia giggled "Want to have some fun tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah! Of course!" Mia said

(The next day)

Silvia's POV

This was gonna be great! "Hello? Where is everybody?" I heard Mike call. The others were hiding, while I was outside holding a katana waiting for Mike to come out. Mike came out. "Who are you?" he asked,

I tried to smile suspiciously without laughing. It was hard. "It doesn't matter who I am." I put my katana at the ready. " I take it your looking for your friends."

Wow, that got him going! He took out a katana and said angrily "What did you do to them!?". He attacked.

Fortunately, I was ready for him. We fought until I had my katana at his neck. "Point!" I said then went inside. The others were their, except for well, Mike of course, Jayden, Mentor, and Antonio. Where's Antonio?

"Wait!" Mike yelled, confused. He came inside. We all laughed at the look on his face.

"Good job, Silvia!" Mia said.

"No problem!"

"Wait, what's going on here?" Mike asked, super confused. Kevin explained it to him. He looked mad. " That WASN'T funny!"

"Yes, it was! Emily responded.

Mike looked around. "Where is Jayden?" he asked.

I decided to give him a hard time. "With Antonio."

"Where's Antonio?"

"With Jayden." I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yes, they're in Jayden's room."

"Thank you."

All of sudden Kevin got up, muttered something, then left.

"I wonder what they're saying." Mike said.

I thought for a minute then said "Let's find out."

"How?" Emily asked.

"Like this." I took out my smooth, silver, Battleizer, (which is the same thing as a Samuraizer) and said "Samurai symbol, Screen!" A screen appears with Jayden and Antonio on it. Yes! I finally got it right!

"Cool!" Mike said.

"Impressive." Mia said approvingly.

"Thanks, lets watch."

Emily's POV

I was watching Jayden and Antonio. "I was right." Antonio told Jayden

"I know but I was close." What were they talking about? I looked at Silvia, she looked concerned.

"With white you were."

"Also with black."

"Fine, I am going to see the others." Silvia looked _very_ concerned now.

"Samurai symbol, dissapear!" She said right as Antonio walked in.

**No flamers please!**


	6. The Masters Return Part 1

**Sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER! I was having writers block, and I started another story! I will _try_ to update more frequently. This chapter is like the Masters Return with Silvia in it. And at the Rangers point of view.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai!**

No ones POV

"Come at me!" Jayden ordered. It was a Friday afternoon, everyone was practicing (except for Silvia and Antonio).

Everyone charged at Jayden, only to be knocked down.

"DUDE! It's ONLY practice!" Mike yelled.

"Sorry, practice..is over." Jayden said.

"Hey! Am I late?" Antonio said as he came out of the Shiba house. Mike glared at Jayden. Antonio looked at all of them then said "Did I miss something?"

Mia replied "We were just headed inside. Join us?" She started walking towards the door, Emily followed her. Mike (still mad) and Kevin were right behind her. Antonio, looking confused, went inside too. Silvia was there.

"I was just about to come out." She studied their faces "What happened?"

Kevin explained. When he was done, Antonio looked shocked while Silvia showed no emotion. After awhile, Mia said "I better go start dinner."

Silvia looked at everyone's expressions, then said "Mia, do you mind if I make dinner?"

"No, I don't mind."

Mike almost let out a sigh of relief. All of a sudden, the gap sensor went off. Silvia came in right as Kevin said (hes looking at the map-table thing) "There's a disturbance at the coastline, but..." Kevin trailed off as Jayden and Mentor came in.

Mia said "Jayden, we can handle this if your not-"

"I'm fine," Jayden said interrupting her "and I'm sorry. I had a lot on my mind earlier."

"Excuse me, shouldn't we all be hightailing down to the coastline?" Antonio pointed out.

"Yeah, lets go!"

**I know, I know, its kinda short. Give me a break, its been a busy day!**


	7. The Master Returns Part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own power rangers!**

Emily's POV

Serrator was waiting for us at the coastline.

"Serrator!" Jayden yelled."What are you up to now?"

"Well well well. Welcome, as you can see I'm not doing anything. I'm as innocent as a dove." Serrator pointed out

"Yeah, right!" Kevin retorted

"Give us a break." said Mike

Antonio said "This time, your going down!"

We all whipped out their samuriazers and said "Samuriazer!"

"Gold Power!"

"Battleizer!"

"GO GO SAMURAI!"

We morphed. "Moogers!" Serrator yelled, "Attack!"

Moogers came out of nowhere and attacked us. "Throw all the Moogers you want at us, but we're still gonna stop you!" Jayden promised.

"Thats right!" Kevin slashed at a Mooger

"Whatever your up to, we're gonna stop it!" Mia said.

"You should give up on it, now!" Mike blocked a Moogers sword.

My turn, "Because your time is up, Nighlock!" I told him. I swung my sword around at the Moogers.

"Its gonna take more than Moogers to slow us down." Antonio taunted.

"You got that right!" Jayden slashed.

We knocked down all the Moogers, but more came. I felt myself getting tired, I don't know how long we are gonna keep this up.

**Sorry for the long (Kinda long) wait for this chapter. R&R!**


	8. The Master Returns Part 3

**Sorry for the long wait! I've been a busy girl!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers**

Mikes POV

This was getting hard, I knew we couldn't keep this up much longer. Emily was falling behind after the second wave. Silvia went and helped her, but I could tell that she was exhausted too.

Ever since Emily told us the Silvia's name was probably a fake, I've felt weird around her. When they were pulling a joke on me, I thought it wasn't a joke because of the battle-hungry look in her eyes.

I know that Silvia is a great fighter and I probably was mistaken or something, but I just can't shake that feeling off. I know I am the prankster of the group, but I'm no idiot. _That girl is hiding something! _I thought.

Antonio has been in a better mood ever since she arrived while Jayden looks like he doesn't know if shes friend or foe. I think the three of them are hiding something.

I was kicked out of my thoughts by Emily.

"They are fighting each other!" she yelled.

Dayu had arrived and was battling Serrator...and loosing.

"What?" Mia yelled.

All of a sudden, the Moogers ran away. The sky was going dark, and rocks rolled to form some sort of doorway.

_"Day shall turn into night, as I escape the Netherworld to face my enemies!"_ Said I voice I hoped I would never hear again.

"Master Xandred!"

**Sorry for the cliffie! R&R!**


End file.
